Lord Oozaru
Lord Oozaru is the Supreme God of Destruction and the very first Super Saiyan God. He originated from One-verse then reincarnated within Ben Tennyson in the chapter Impact. 'Appearance' Lord Oozaru's appearance was yet to be known, although his silhouetted image shows that he's literally a Great Ape (Oozaru) but several meters taller then the regular Oozaru and seems to be wearing some armors and carried the Ryui Jingu Bang. In Hero Agents v. Negative 10: Part 2, Lord Oozaru manifested himself in the form of Mystic Warrior and it shows his eyes are crimson-red. 'Personality' Not much of his personality are shown, only he's very demanding that Ben should obey his commands and proceed for whatever command he wants Ben to follow. He's also very harsh and ruthless, as he displayed it at Hope and Hex. Judging from Drake's statement to Frank's role, Oozaru was described to be a very destructive fighter, living up his name as the Supreme God of Destruction. In Hero Agents v. Negative 10: Part 2, Lord Oozaru displays to be very prideful and battle-hungry as all Saiyans usually behaves. He even grew irritated of Rage's ranting about Ben being his reincarnated self and instantly killed him without remorse. However, it's possible that Oozaru is very rightious and have pure heart, as the Super Saiyan God can only be obtained through six rightious, pure-hearted Saiyans. This was proven when Lord Oozaru did not kill the Negative 10 as he did to Rage and possibly Night Grace. He even grew very concern about his past as he had no recollection over it and even save the Hero Agents from the Null Void's vortex. Whis and Vados describes Lord Oozaru "a perfect God of Destruction" and "Lover of All Foods", gesturing that Lord Oozaru takes his job seriously and more responsible (unlike Beerus) and loves all kind of foods, even Vados' (unlike Champa). He is also in much perfect shape unlike the twins. 'Powers And Abilities' Judging by his title, Lord Oozaru is unspeakable powerful, more powerful then Beerus, Champa and other God of Destructions. Lord Oozaru is so powerful that a single ki blast at 25% is enough to destroy 5 universes at once and is capable of battling all God of Destruction with just his tail while sitting on top of his Ryui Jingu Bang. Even as Mystic Warrior and stated he was very rusty and not fully adjust to his new physical body, he had enough strength to best the Negative 10 with ease, counter Thu'um's shout attack and fought Panzer in equal ground. 'Equipment' Lord Oozaru wields the Ryui Jingu Bang, the legendary weapon that was based of the actual weapon from the Chinese noval "Journey To The West". It is unbreakable and can damage even the most densed material in the Omniverse. It even holds the powers of the Omniverse but he only use it for meditation and never actually use it in battle as with his powers, it'll be "overkill". Lord Oozaru is also in possession of Pride's Blade Keyblade, a Keyblade of Darkness where Oozaru can use to train the warriors and travel between worlds via the Between Lanes. It was later falls in the hand of Lord Panzer, who treasured it. 'Techniques' 'Trivias' *Lord Oozaru was created through the theories of a Super Saiyan God being the God of Destruction. **Lord Oozaru's structure comes from the Golden Oozaru **Lord Oozaru's persona was much like Kurama. **Lord Oozaru's words "Follow My Command. Proceed" comes from the very same line of Devil King Infinity from Enchanted Arms. *Lord Oozaru stated his first name is actually Chaos, based on Chaos from Greek mythology. *Lord Oozaru finds it very shocking for Aoi to be a Saiyan-Anodite. *Lord Oozaru finds "Monkey Boy" or anything related to primate an offensive slur. *Panzer stated Lord Oozaru is his ancestor, thus making Ben a genetic relative to the Space Warrior **Verdona displays great dislikes of that possibility.